Computers, especially so-called “tower PCs,” achieve a high waste heat load in some parts. Therefore, computers must be efficiently ventilated to dissipate the waste heat from the computer case. Further, drives located in the computer case can cause vibration and noise. The noise produced should be as faint as possible.
It could therefore be helpful to develop computer cases and computers wherein safe and efficient ventilation of the computer is possible.